Collateral Confessions
by animegeekP
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing it's set in stone until it's not. Those are the moments are where life becomes infinitely more exciting. So, when Clark decides to take destiny into his own hands by telling Lex his secret things go to Hell in a handbasket quickly.


"You're the closest I've had to a real friend my whole life you don't have to hide anything from me..."

Any other time Clark would have lied with a straight face but Lex's eyes and words were so earnest anything less than the truth felt like a betrayal. Clark was almost too terrified to speak but words escaped from his mouth like birds freed from a cage. "You're right about everything Lex," Clark confessed he continued not seeing any harm in confiding in Lex now that his powers were gone. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Lex but for what it's worth I didn't know the whole story until after the crash."

"Care to fill me in?" Lex asked with his tone cold as ice and face like stone.

There was no going back now. "It would be easier to show you," Clark sighed. "Follow me, Lex." He said motioning toward the house. Lex did as instructed despite the knot forming in his gut. He trusted Clark more than anyone else in his life but the heavy way Clark walked step by step gave him the feeling he was being marched to the gallows.

At first, he thought they were going inside the Kent home. However, he soon realized Clark was leading him to the storm cellar. Before Lex could ask why Mr. Kent came out of the house merging with them and blocking Clark.

"What are you doing? Mr. Kent demanded visibly upset.

His eyes were so large Lex was growing concerned, in contrast, Clark seemed calm to an unsettling degree. "I trust him, dad, you should too."

Clark's father shot Lex a glare that would have sent many people running for the hills, "What happens when he turns on you?"

" Lex would never do that," Clark countered unfazed by the question.

"Clark maybe I should just-" Lex tried to interject not wanting to cause any trouble.

Clark cut him off swiftly, "No, Lex." After a silent battle of wills between father and son, Mr. Kent admitted defeat letting both Clark and Lex pass. Before long the two friends were standing over the ship that brought Clark to earth during the meteor shower. Lex listened intently as Clark finally came clean about his abilities. By the time Clark disclosed his deepest darkest secret Lex was in shock.

He was bursting at the seams with questions but his throat involuntarily closed shut. Lex did not even notice he stopped breathing until his lungs began to burn. There was a part of Lex that wanted to run away. The only thing keeping him in that storm cellar was the knowledge Clark would end their friendship if he misinterpreted his bewilderment as fear. So Lex forced air in and out of his mouth.

Likewise, Clark's mind whirled like a category 5 hurricane. Lex was obviously astonished but he did not know what to do. As the seconds ticked by Clark's heart sank. Then in an act of what Clark saw as mercy, Lex found his voice and he began by stating the understatement to end all others. "This is a lot to take in," Lex paused if there was one thing his father taught him it was to choose his words carefully but there was no strategy or script for this situation.

So, he was making it up as he went along. Clark was uplifted by the fact that Lex stayed to hear him out, it gave him the encouragement he needed to keep talking. Clark ran his fingers through his hair frantically, "D-do y-you h-have any um questions?"

"Questions?" Lex echoed back in disbelief and then surprised himself by bursting into loud laughter as he regained control of himself his face slowly changed as reality began to set in, "The worst part is you are the one person I thought would always tell me the truth. Now you are not only telling me you have been lying to since we met, but you're from outer space. How am I suppose to trust you after this, Clark?"

"Maybe you should leave then if that's the case," Clark said his voice even but emotionally detached.

Lex barely glanced at Clark on his way out and Clark stayed completely still until he heard Lex's car pull away. It was strange in a way, after of all these years Clark finally revealed his secret. He had dreamt about this moment a million times, how it would go, who he would tell and how they would react. Now that moment had passed but instead of feeling the rush of relief he had anticipated he felt abandoned and more alone than ever.

Clark did not want to face his father; however, he could only put it off all for so long that much he knew. So when he finally did muster up the courage to return to his parents, Jonathan Kent had half a mind to ground Clark until he was out of high school. That being said, when Clark looked at him his eyes riddled with uncertainty it was as if Clark was silently asking, _Did I do the right thing?_

Johnathon's heart ached for his child so much, so he was willing to put aside his disdain for the Luther name. "It'll be alright Clark," He whispered softly hugging Clark tightly, they went to bed.

Clark spent the next morning at home while Pete and Chloe were hanging out around town. "Apparently, Clark is still doing his chores and that's why he blew us off," Chloe said equally as confused as Pete.

Pete shook his head as if Clark was a riddle he could never solve, "He's been acting weird lately."

"Well, okay Clark's always acting weird why don't you give me a gauge?" Chloe asked on the hunt for facts as always. "He was so tired in math class today he faceplanted on his desk."

"I have two words for him power bar." Chloe chuckled. They continued walking alone until suddenly a thug jumped out at them and grabbed Chloe's purse. They struggled for it, Pete joined in and Chloe called for help. It was at that moment the thug pulled out a knife on them and ran.

Before anyone could react Eric was in front of the thief, "Get out of my way, kid." The man growled. When it became clear, Eric was not going to move the thief tried to stab Eric's hand. Much to the surprise both of the croak and Eric rather than slicing through the flesh the knife was shattered like glass hitting a brick wall. Once Eric realized the knife did not cut him he grabbed the criminal with one hand tossing him across the street and over a truck. Everyone looked at Eric like a hero.

"Thank you, that was amazing," Chloe said, still in awe, making her way through the crowd. Any time Eric smiled soaking up the praise the next day his picture was on the front page under the headline super boy Smallville's newest hero.

"Guess we know what happened to your powers," Mrs. Clark commented unable to tear her eyes away from the newspaper.

"Must have been the lightning strike," Mr. Kent deduced, "Without much effort, you said Eric was holding onto a meteor rock it must have transferred your powers somehow."

"All those years of hiding was is it was really worth it?" Clark lamented, "Everyone's fine with Eric Clark." He sighed.

"Eric's no one and got scared and called the police," Clark's father pointed out.

"Whatever," Clark grumbled before running off to catch the school bus.

Meanwhile, Lex Luthor was across time staring out the window of Sir Harry's office. The people below looked like ants scattering to find shelter from the rain. However, he was not thinking about any of that. Instead of focusing on the present, his mind kept replaying the conversation he had with Clark. He regretted leaving things the way he did but did not know how to repair the damage. Would Clark ever want anything to do with him again? Lex was diving into an endless mental sea of what-ifs when he heard Victoria.

"Lex, you remember my dad." She gesturing to Sir Harry, who stood by her side wearing matching 'no-know-it-all' grin. Lex wanted nothing more than to wipe the smug expressions of both their faces but that would have to wait.

Lex smiled, extending a hand for Sir Harry to shake, "I've been waiting for 45 minutes." Lex breathed making his frustration known while still remaining polite.

"Oh sorry, we were closing a deal." Sir Harry clarified obviously trying to prove to he was in control.

Lex was amused, "What did the city of metropolis give the recycling contract?" Lex joked.

"Lex," Victoria mused playfully, "You seem upset if this is a level of respect you show your business partners."

"I'm beginning to wonder if I made the right decision." Lex shrugged nonchalantly.

Sir Harry began, his tongue dripping with pride, "You see, Lex, it doesn't really matter the deal is off."

Lex blinked, "I thought it your life's ambition to crush my father."

"No that's your life's ambition, mine is to take over Luthorcorp," He corrected with glee.

"How do you plan on doing that without my shares?" Lex asked already knowing the answer.

"You heard of Cadmus Labs?" Lex went through the motions for the rest of the meeting allowing the pieces to fall into place.

Back in Smallville Lana Lang was saying her final goodbyes to 'The Talon'. As tears welled up in her eyes when she was startled by a voice from behind her, "Trying to score the last box of Jujubes before the place is sold?" Clark joked overjoyed her necklace no longer effect on him.

Lana laughed blinking back tears, "Those things could probably survive a nuclear winter."

"You must have a thing for bad sound and stale popcorn," Clark smiled stepping closer. Lana explained her parents met there.

Lana finished her story with a sigh. "I know it sounds kind of crazy but I feel that whatever tangible evidence I have of my parents' existence is slowly being chipped away."

Clark listened as she got things off her chest. "Sometimes letting go is the only way to move on." Clark offered knowing it was not what Lana wanted to hear."

"Guess you're right," Lana admitted hiding behind a smile, "Besides there is nothing I do to change it." There was a short pause as they both pondered what to say or do next. Then Lana changed the subject, "How did you find me here anyway?" She asked.

Lex sat alone in his office for three hours subsequent to the meeting he had with Victoria and Sir Harry; however, that encounter was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. He was trying to think of a way back into Clark's good graces. It was ironic because any other time he would be asking Clark what he should do and getting advice from Lionel was of course out of the question.

So, Lex chose to think about what course of action his late mother would have recommended. Lex did not permit himself to dwell on the topic often because any mention of her name would outrage Lionel. Consequently, over time all proof of her life was erased like the way words on a gravestone will erode as the years' passed. Despite that, however, Lex still retained some recollection of who she was.

Lillian was obviously flawed but was intelligent and quite honest and could stay calm and kind in the most dramatic of situations. She could handle her husband at his worst and bring out the best in him. It did not take long it was this knowledge lead Lex to the answer he needed, and then he was shoved out of his thought when his secretary said, "Sir, there has been an incident at the high school…"


End file.
